


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Little_Red



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: I was just a normal woman. I had friends, a job, a life. Then I was taken far away from it all. Among those who took me, I was nothing. Alone in an endless universe, with enemies around every corner, I have managed to survive….so far.
Relationships: Garthan Saal/Original Character(s), Garthan Saal/Reader, Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s), Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have some slightly darker themes than my normal works, as it fit in the story line. There will be slavery, violence, swearing and fighting scenes, as well as eventual smut. Oh and angst. So much angst. This is going to be a long slow burn fic, so please enjoy the ride!

**_*****_ **

**_Camberley’s POV_ **

**_Earth January 2008_ **

“So, this is where people are getting abducted from?” Britt asked as we arrived at the site.

“That’s what they say.” I replied as I got out of the vehicle.

“But there is no proof whatsoever.” Miah spoke up, “And no witnesses.”

“Although there is no real explanation about how everyone who vanished from this area have never been seen again.” I commented as I went down a winding trail away from the deserted parking lot, our car the only one parked in it, like a lone sentry standing guard.

“Should we even be here?” Britt asked nervously as she followed close behind me.

“Nothing has been confirmed.” Miah assured her, bringing up the rear. “For all we know it’s an urban myth! I mean it is a popular make out spot.”

“Then why are we here?” I called back, turning to look at Miah, “Just for shits and giggles?”

“Pretty much.” Miah replied.

“Oh that’s just great.” Britt muttered under her breath, “Someone please put that in my obituary.”

“It won’t be in your obituary, just your missing person’s report.” Miah teased.

“We shouldn’t even be joking about this!” Britt whispered, looking around warily.

“Oh please….what is the worst that can happen?” I challenged with a small laugh. Out of the three of us, Britt was the most cautious and quick to question everything. “I mean it’s not like we are just going to disappear by being here.”

“It’s an abandoned campsite in the middle of nowhere.” Britt protested, “That alone should be a deterrent. Not to mention reports of the strange noises and lights that can be seen at night.”

“Oh boy.” Miah sighed, “We are not going to have the UFO’s conversation again, are we?” she looked exasperatedly at Britt.

“I think UFOS and abductions are more believable than ghosts and big foot!” Britt snapped, looking at me pointedly.

“I find it easier to believe that its a vengeful spirit or maybe even a serial killer than little green men from outer space.” I laughed, shaking my head at Britt.

“It could even be environmental.” Miah broke in, ending our bickering. “Like chemical run off or maybe there’s a natural sinkhole somewhere.”

“Or the long-lost buried bodies of the vengeful spirits.” I teased Britt. “Watch your step!”

“If we abducted and probed, it’s your fault.” Britt huffed, “Just you remember that.”

“Well, if we get abducted by aliens, then, yes you can blame me.” I shot back.

Turns out that those were my last words…… spoken on earth.

*****

**_Camberley’s POV_ **

**_Somewhere on the outskirts of the Andromeda Galaxy, date unknown._ **

I replayed my last day on earth every day since, trying to figure out where I went wrong. What I could have said instead, or what I could have possibly done so wrong that it resulted in this.

I was currently kneeling on the ground and my wrists were shackled and chained to the floor of a spaceship, while my latest alien master argued with my previous master. I could not speak their language, but I knew it was about me. I was always being returned. I was too difficult, I fought against my masters too much, no matter how much they beat me, I would not submit. So, I was being returned. Again. My master wanted his money back, I was a defective product.

The one thing that I had learned was that Terran women, which is what the alien races call humans, human women, where highly sought after for sexual reasons. But due to a convincing lie I blurted out when we were abducted, no one wanted Terran woman as a sex slave anymore and since we were so weak, the only thing that we were good for was being cleaning and maintenance slaves. I was the one that had been sold the most, as I was the fittest out of Britt, Miah and I. Britt and Miah had yet to be sold, and the slaver complained about what a waste we were but he was determined to make a profit off us.

The slaver finally gave my master his money back and he left. I could feel the hatred in the slavers gaze as he glared down at me. I knew what was coming and braced myself for the whipping that I was going to get.

And whipped I did get. He tore open previous wounds and I left a trail of blood as he dragged me by my bound wrists to the cells, where he roughly tossed me in with the rest of the slaves, not even bothering to undo my shackles.

I laid silently in a pool of my blood, trying to breathe through the pain when I heard my name being called.

“Camberley. Oh Camberley.”

Britt. It was Britt, repeatedly calling my name.

“Camberley.” Miah whispered as she crept closer to me, “Why do you fight them so much? Submit and make your life easier.”

“Because this is no life.” I gasped out.

“But you’re alive.” Miah insisted.

“Miah.” I whispered, “This isn’t living.”

The silence in the cell was deafening because no one dared argue with that statement. Yes, it was no way to live that no one wanted to endure, but we also wanted to live, so we endured.

Those who were free to move helped me as much as they were able too, but there was not much that they could do to ease my pain. I spent the night there, unable to get the energy to move, and knowing that I was close to breaking. How much more could I take?

The next morning came and still I laid there, despite Britt and Miah’s pleas for me to get up. As the day progressed, distant voices came closer and I heard the slavers voice.

“That one right there.” Came the voice of the slaver, Trod.

“Is it even alive? It looks dead.” Another voice replied.

Someone came and roughly turned me over and I screamed as my scabbed over wounds ripped open again.

“She’s alive.” The voice answered.

“Bring her.” Trod ordered.

As I was dragged out, my fighting instinct kicked in and I started to struggle, terrified that I was too weak to fight what would happen to me but refusing to give in to them.

“She fights still. That is a good sign.” The alien commented.

“She _always_ fights.” Trod growled.

“Good.” His minion replied, “It will be a good fight then.”

My mind raced as I wondered what he meant, my thought interrupted as I was dragged into a room and dumped on a table. I weakly tried to get up, but they held me down as another alien entered.

“This one is a mess.” The new alien commented.

“We need her back in good health.” Trod replied.

“After this?” I could see him gesturing towards my back out of the corner of my eye.

“Do what you can.” Trod ordered.

“Fine. Then leave her be after. Make sure she has food and water afterwards; she will need it.” The alien, a doctor of sorts I was guessing, replied as he bustled around the room.

“She won’t be my problem much longer. I sold her to the arena.” Trod laughed, seemingly pleased with himself.

The doctor alien sighed and nodded.

“Very well. Leave me and let me work. I will do what I can,” he grumbled.

As the others left and the new alien bustled around the room, he stopped to lean down and talk to me once he realized that I was awake.

“I am going to clean you up and put you back together, but if I were you, I would give up and die now. There arena is no place for a little Terran like you.”

I looked at him pleadingly and he sighed. “I can’t help you. I am sorry child. I really am. The arena is a horrible way to go. I should end you right now, out of pity.”

I felt a flash of fear, but I could also tell that this alien did not want to cross the one who owned me.

As he set about cleaning my shredded back, I did not even try to hold in the screams.

*****

**_Camberley’s POV_ **

After my treatment, I was dumped back in the cell, where I was able too slowly heal. Whatever he used on my back was a faster working medicine than anything back on earth, but it burned and nothing would ease the burning. Britt and Miah said the wounds were rapidly closing though.

When I told them what I had heard about me being sold to the arena, there were gasps and cries all around. Most of the men that had been captured along with the women around me were sent to the arena they said. I was the first woman to be sent there.

I knew then it was because I fought too much and refused to give up. Britt and Miah sobbed and refused to let me go, both wrapped their arms around me as if they could keep me there with them.

After about five days, they came for me. I knew immediately who they were. Kree’s. A brutal race. It was over for me.

As they peered in the cell, they frowned.

“I thought that you said that you had a slave in this cell that is to go to the arena. These are all womenfolk.” The bigger of the two Kree said.

“I do.” Trod replied, before pointing at me “Her.”

“A woman. In the arena.” The Kree scoffed, “It’s no contest, she won’t survive.”

“She keeps getting returned.” Trod growled. “She fights too much. I want a good price for her, I want to be done with this one.”

“Very well.” The Kree chuckled.

As the cell unlocked and they came for me, Britt and Miah screamed and fought to hold onto me. The second Kree struck them both, before hauling me up and tossing me towards the first Kree. 

And I fought. I fought as hard a I could until the Kree struck me as well, slowly rendering me unconscious.

“I thought that the only stipulation is that she be in good health.” I could hear Trod asking as my consciousness started to fade.

“She can fight with a few bruises.” The Kree laughed.

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness completely was Britt and Miah screaming and crying for me.

When I woke, I was chained to a wall in a cell full of a variety of different species, all men who were also (thankfully) chained to the wall.

And they were all looking at me like I was their last meal, and considering the teeth on some of them, that could be taken quite literally.

I fought against my shackles, trying to get as far away from the men could, eternally thankful that they were all chained up as well.

I caught the eye of a Terran looking man, and he glanced around the room before addressing me.

“Why are you here?”

“I… I have been sold to the arena.” I whispered.

“A woman? In the arena?” another alien sneered, “You mean you got sold for entertainment.”

“Not a Terran woman.” Another answered, “They are not good for entertaining anymore. They are useless.”

“What a waste then.” The first alien sneered.

“What is the arena?” I questioned, dreading the answer but needing to know.

“It’s were slaves get sent to fight against one other, often to the death. Those who win then fight another and another.” An older looking man spoke up from the corner, he looked like he could be human.

“How… how do you know all this?” I asked him.

He smiled sadly at me, “I am old child. I have served many masters and heard all about the arena, the bets they placed. The fights that they seen. And now I am not much use to them, so I am being sent to the arenas to meet my fate.”

“No.” I whispered. “Not like this.”

The Kree who had bought the slaves from Trod soon came to drag me out of the cell and throw me in front of who could only be the captain of the ship.

“Tell me why I paid so much for a lowly Terran.” He sneered, “A woman no less.”

“She has fight.” The Kree answered him, “According to Trod, she refused to be broken. She fought every master she has had and was always returned.”

“Why didn’t he just kill her then?” The Captain questioned.

“He said it was a waste of units to outright kill her. At least he could get something for the arena.” The Kree replied.

“And tell me Thehn, why did he demand such a high price for a Terran destined for slaughter?” The Captain demanded.

“Because she’s the first Terran female to ever be sent to the arena.” Thehn replied, “He’s already placed bets on how long she will last.”

“From what I hear, there’s already bets being placed on her.” Another Kree spoke up.

“Meaning that she is a most sought-after contender for the arena.” The captain mused, “And if she doesn’t make it there, they will come looking for her.”

“It doesn’t look like she has much fight left in her.” He added.

Lifting my head, I glared at the Captain, I refused to go down without a fight.

“Ahh there it is.” The captain sneered, before he backhanded me across the face. “Chain her in my chambers. This rare precious cargo needs to be guarded at all times.”

And that is where I stayed for days, as they picked up more slave cargo or dropped off slaves at markets, I stayed chained in the captain’s quarters. I was barely fed and the Captain started his day by striking me, but the worst was at night, when the captain took the most perverse pleasure in telling me how many different ways that I could be killed in the arena, and that if I ever escaped, I would be hunted across the galaxy by the Grandmaster.

By the time the cargo ship was stopped and all the prisoners were freed by something called the Nova Corps, I was too scared to fight anymore. All the fight left my body when the Kree Captain would lay in his bed at night and talk about what would happen to me in the arena as he pleasured himself.

They finally broke me.

*****

**_Camberley’s POV, date unknown_ **

“What did they do to her?”

I was dimly aware of the multitude of voices around me, as I wavered in between wake and blessed sleep. I wanted to sleep but everything burned, starting from my lashes on my back and spreading out from there. I would have scratched my skin off if I were able move my arms.

After they administered some sort of drug to me, it felt like someone squeezed my heart, then a whole new burning feeling started, as it spread slowly from where they injected me, and I felt my body spasm.

“Sir, we have a problem.”

“What is it? Why isn’t the medicine working?”

“It won’t work….. She’s not Xandarian.”

“What is she? Vanir? Asgardian? Arcruran ?”

“She’s Terran. What do you know about them?”

“Only that what we gave her is killing her. Quick, we need to act fast if we are going to save her.”

“Should we?”

“What is that supposed to mean? We are doctors.”

“Look at the state that she is in…”

“Exactly, she needs out help.”

“Where do we start?”

“We have to stop treatment, give her a drug reversal and start at the very beginning.”

After that, the burning became to much and I finally succumbed to it, feeling grateful as I slipped away somewhere that the pain couldn’t follow me.

* _beep, beep, beep_ *

A steady beeping sound slowly drew me from the darkness that I had retreated too and I groaned as I came too, waiting for the pain to hit….. only there was none.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a hospital room, and I felt a surge of relief. I was home.

That relief was short lived when the door opened and a tall, human looking male entered the room, followed by a woman, who looked to be a nurse, but she skin was a stunning shade of pink that Barbie would have envied.

“Ahh you’re awake.” The man said, “I am Doctor Braman Drunn, and you are on the planet Xandar…. Can you tell me your name?”

I was terrified, what were they going to do to me now?

The doctor noticed my distress as the monitor started going off as my heart right increased and I started shaking.

“Shh.” The doctor said, “You need to calm down. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You were rescued off a Kree slave ship by the Nova Corps, have you heard of them before?”

I shook my head, my eyes wide as I tried to take slow deep breaths.

“The Nova Corps was the intergalactic military and police force of the Nova Empire.” The alien doctor explained, “The Nova Empire is an interstellar hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintains a strict but benevolently personified rule over a good portion of the galaxy.”

He sounded like he was quoting from a book, but his eyes were kind and truthful.

“Oh.” I whispered, “By why was I brought here and not taken back to Terra?”

“You were mistaken for a Xandarian when you were rescued, and since you were in such critical condition, you were rushed here and no one realized until we started working on you.” He replied.

I looked at him in confusion, hoping that he would explain.

“The Kree gave you some care and attempted to fix your back…”

At the mention of the Kree I broke out in a cold sweat, while tears formed in my eyes. “It wasn’t the Kree who tried to fix me up.” I whispered, “It was my old slave master, Trod, I have no idea what race they were, I’ve had so many owners that I lost count.”

Doctor Drunn sighed, “Oh child… what did they do to you?” he asked sadly, shaking his head. “Slavery is deplorable. The Nova Corps are doing all they can to abolish it.”

“But that explains the poor treatment of your back.” He went on, “Whatever medicine they used was not meant for Terrans. It caused the wounds to rapidly close on the outside, but did not actually heal them, which resulted in an infection that slowly spread throughout your body.”

“The burning.” I whispered, “That’s why it burned.”

“Yes.” Doctor Drunn replied, “Also you were extremely malnourished, and when we administered medicine to help against the infection, you had such a severe reaction to it that it nearly stopped your heart. Luckily, we were able to realize it was due to your Terran biology and reverse it.”

“So, I am better now?” I asked quietly and Doctor Drunn sighed again, looking down.

“What’s your name?” he said quietly.

“My name is Camberley Wilson.” I told him, “Am I dying?”

“No, Camberley Wilson, you are not dying.” He replied, “But we had to find an alternate means of treating you, meaning that you have a long slow recovery ahead of you. It’s going to take time to undo the damage done to you, but we can fix it.”

“How are you going to fix the damage?” I asked, “It’s not too late?”

“No, it’s not to late.” He stated firmly, “Trust me on this Camberley Wilson.”

“We started by opening the wounds on your back again to properly clean and care for them.” He went on “They have already been stitched closed and you may feel some discomfort when your medication wears off, but it will be nothing like you felt before. We are giving you fluids and want to slowly get you eating solid food again, as too not overload your system. The infection is almost fully gone and there should not be any lasting damage.”

“None?” I asked, “On Earth… Terra… it might not have been the same outcome.”

“Well Camberley Wil-” he stopped as I held up my hand.

“It’s just Camberley please.” I said softly.

“Well Camberley.” He continued, smiling at me, “Xandar is more advanced that Terra, hence how we can help you better than your Terra could.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” I asked quietly, “I mean…. After…”

Doctor Drunn held up is hand, “Please don’t worry about that right now Camberley, you just focusing on resting and healing. That’s the most important thing.”

I nodded and leaned my head back, suddenly exhausted.

“I’ll check in on you later.” He promised as he left the room with the nurse.

“Doctor Drunn, what will happen to her?” I could hear her asking quietly.

“I don’t know, it’s not up to us to decide.” I could hear him reply, “It’s up too..”

I closed my eyes as their voices drifted further away.

“ _Of course, it wouldn’t be up to me.”_ I thought to myself as I fell into an exhausted slumber, “ _I’m the alien this time_.”

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camberley finds herself alone on an alien world with no where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter, as this chapter and the next are about how Camberley adjusts to Xandar.

**_*****_ **

**_Garthan Saal’s POV_ **

I never thought that my life could change so much in one day.

This morning, I woke up as usual, got ready for my job as a Corpsman in the Nova Corps and left my quiet, empty house. I am a dedicated military man, with plans on moving up the ranks before settling down and starting a family, though the latter seemed to be becoming less of a priority as the years have progressed and all that I did was focus on my career. Yet the former was harder to attain without a family.

I was present for another meeting about the little Terran woman, whom no one knew what to do with. She had been on our planet for six months, after she was rescued from a slaver ship and mistaken as a Xandarian. She was finally being released from the hospital, as she had been severally malnourished and the doctors had a hard time getting her back to full health, as they knew little about Terran’s and their biology.

She was now back to full health and set to be released the following day. She had no clothes, no possessions, no family and no credits. She had literally nothing and no where to go.

Someone had suggested marrying her off and there was a lengthy conversation going on about it, while my gaze flicked to the screen, wondering if she should be present while someone decided her fate.

As the debate about whether she should be married off or given a ship and sent off on her own continued, I looked up at the hologram screen of her again, thinking that she should not be sent off to space on her own, who knows what would happen to her. I felt some pity for the poor creature. She was rather beautiful, with her unique flame red hair and little dots all over her face and neck. I wondered idly where else the spots were and what purpose they were for, perhaps camouflage or something? I had never seen such hair and markings like hers before on any of the few other Terrans that I had encountered throughout my career, which truly wasn’t very many, as Terrans had yet to attain true space travel. They were still rather primitive in many ways.

Nova Prime leaned over to murmur something with her fellow council members before they called for a brief recess.

As I got ready to leave, Nova Prime called out to me.

“Corpsman Saal, will you please accompany me back to my office?”

I followed Nova Prime silently to her office while she discussed random political topics with my superiors, not that I was even paying attention. I was too busy thinking about the purpose of the Terrans apparent camouflage. It looked like it would be idea for a desert planet, but I was under the belief that Terra was rather lush and green.

Once in her office, Nova Prime motioned me in with the rest of her council and shut the door behind her.

“Corpsman Saal.” She began, “I noticed you staring at the picture of the Terran.”

“Yes ma’am, I was.” I confirmed, unsure as too what she was getting at. “I was just thinking that she should be here while we decide her fate.”

“That is a good point.” Nova Prime replied, “But a viable solution has been made.”

“Which one?” I asked, “You can’t honestly be thinking about sending her off to space on her own.”

“No, that’s not really an option anymore.” Nova Prime said, shaking her head, “It would be rather inhumane of us to do that.”

“Then you are going to marry her off to someone.” I confirmed, “But who.”

Nova Prime just stared at me silently and I felt my jaw drop. She could not be talking about me.

“You can’t mean me.” I asked her incredulously.

“Out of everyone in that room, you seemed to have the most interest in her, as you stared at her image for so long.” One of the council members spoke up.

“I was just intrigued by her hair and markings. I have never seen anything like them.” I explained hurriedly.

“Yes, it is quite unique.” Nova Prime replied, “But this gives you the opportunity to learn more about her markings.”

“I…” I started to protest before Nova Prime cut me off again.

“It will be good for you career as well.” She went on, “I know that you have wanted to be promoted for a long time now but having no family has held you back.”

“Yes.” I said slowly, she had a point there but I was not going to marry someone I never met just on the off chance that I could get promoted later on down the line.

“Corpsman Saal, if you agree to marry the Terran, you will be promoted to Denarian. Today.” Nova Prime declared, stopping my train of thought instantly.

“What do you say, Denarian Saal?” a council member asked me, “Or do you prefer Corpsman?”

“I’ll do it.” I agreed. It was selfish, but at least the Terran would be safe. And I could gently mold her into a suitable wife for me as I taught her how to live on Xandar. “Yes.”

*****

**_Camberley’s POV_ **

**_Xandar, date unknown._ **

I sat by the window in my hospital room and stared out of it at the sprawling city beyond, with its alien inhabitants and flying spaceships. This is my last day here. I was being discharged in the morning. After spending six months in the hospital with complication after complication, I was finally being released. I had no clothes, shoes, money or a place to go. And I was on an alien planet, alone. _Always_ alone.

I was _terrified_ at what lay beyond the hospital doors and even more terrified that I must find out on my own. I wanted to stay in the hospital where it was safe, even if I had nearly died countless times. My Terran biology had had a hard time adjusting to alien medication. And food, hence why I was still in the hospital.

I knew that they were talking about what to do with me, I have overheard many a conversation in the six months that I have been here, doctors, nurses and guards all gossiped about what was going to happen to the Terran. To me.

I have even been visited several times by a Xandarian named Irani Rael, who was the Nova Prime. Which I learned was the leader of the Nova Corps and the one in charge on Xandar. Basically, she is the one who is going to decide my fate once I am released. I just prayed that she would not imprison or enslave me.

A gentle knock sounded on the door to my hospital room and I looked back to see Nova Prime step into the room, followed by a tall man in a Nova Corps uniform, with dark hair, hazel eyes and a stern demeanor, immediately putting me on edge. Was he here to arrest me?

“Nova Prime.” I greeted her quietly as she entered.

“Hello Miss Wilson.” She greeted me in return, I looked at her warily as my eyes darted between her, the man and the exit, wondering if I should be making a break for it.

As if reading my mind, the man immediately shut the door behind him and stood at attention.

“Miss Wilson, I would like you too meet Denarian Garthan Saal.” She introduced the man next to her, before indicating me. “Denarian Saal, this is Miss Camberley Wilson.”

The man nodded curtly at me, his eyes scanning me up and down, before he gave me the briefest of smiles, if you could call the slight twitching of his lips a smile.

An awkward silence fell and Nova Prime cleared her throat.

“Now Miss Wilson, I know that you have heard a lot of talk about what will happen to you once you are released from the hospital.” She started, and I nodded warily.

“Now I cannot stress this enough Camberley.” She went on, “You are not going to be imprisoned at all. And if you so choose, we can set you up with you a job and a place to live, though trying to adjust to living on your own in a new world will be difficult.”

I nodded again, once again wondering if I should make a break for it, as my eyes flicked over towards the door and back to the woman speaking to me. Denarian Saal watched me quietly as if he knew that I was considering running.

“Someone on our council suggested marriage, it would give you somewhere to live, and someone to help you adjust to living on Xandar.” She announced and my jaw dropped open in surprise.

“But…. I don’t know anyone on Xandar.” I whispered, “Who would want to marry someone that they never met?”

That is when Denarian spoke up for the first time.

“Miss Wilson….. Camberley…. Is it alright if I call you Camberley?” he asked me in his accented voice that sounded like he could have been from England. Which reminded me of home.

At my nod he continued, coming closer to talk to me, slowly raising his hands to show that he wouldn’t hurt me as I shied away from him.

“Camberley. I am sure this is not how you ever saw your life going, or how you imagined that you would spend the rest of your life.” He began and then sighed, and glanced at Nova Prime, as if seeking guidance and she only gave a slight nod of her head.

“I’m sorry Camberley.” He apologized, as he crouched down to talk to me face to face instead of looming over me intimidatingly, “I am not doing this well.”

He paused as looked down as if gathering his thoughts.

“I will not lie to you and say that I love you.” He began, as he looked back up at me, “You deserve more than a lie like that, especially considering that we just met. But what I can promise you is that if you accept this godawful marriage proposal that I am trying to do, that I will give you a roof over you head, a warm place to sleep every night, all the food that you could eat and make you want for nothing. I will take care of you and keep you safe. I promise to help you adjust to life on Xandar.”

“You’re… what?” I asked him quietly, “Are you serious? Why you? Why me?”

“Camberley.” Nova Prime interjected, “When a marriage was suggested, Denarian Saal offered to take your hand and keep you safe, rather than trying to find a civilian to marry you, at least this way we can guarantee your safety.”

“I am serious Camberley.” Denarian assured me, “I want to see you safe and cared for, and I feel like I am the best person to do that.”

“Unless you want us to try and get you back home, even though space travel around Terra is forbidden, I am sure that we can discreetly hire someone to take you back to Terra-”

“No!” I pleaded, interrupting her, “Please no!!! I don’t want to back in space. Please no.” I was starting to shake at the very idea of being in space. I desperately wanted to go home, but unless they had Scotty around here who could beam me back home, I was _not_ going back up into space. I had already been in space for…. Well truthfully, I had no idea how long I was in space for after I had been abducted, all I know is that this is the longest that I have been on a planet since I was abducted. 

“Shh, it’s alright Camberley.” Denarian soothed, “You don’t have to go back into space, but you do need to make a decision.”

Taking a deep breath, I looked down as I considered my limited options. On my own I was vulnerable to be abducted again. If someone were hired to take me back to earth, I was scared they would take me to the arena instead. The Kree captain had laughed about how much money I was supposed to make the Grandmaster, his clients were all placing bets on me before I had even reached the arena because everyone wanted to see what would happen to the Terran woman and he said that if I escaped, they would be looking for me. I was the safest on Xandar, and I would be even safer with a member of the Nova Corp taking care of me.

“Ok.” I whispered, “I’ll marry you.”

*****

**_Garthan’s POV_ **

“ _She said yes.”_ Was all that I could think as I slowly stood up. “ _SHE SAID YES?!”_

Nova Prime clapped her hands, making Camberley jump at the sudden sound. I wondered how bad it must have been for her if the mere thought of going back into space left her pale, shaking and so jumpy.

“Wonderful.” Nova Prime smiled, “Congratulations to you both.”

“If you excuse us, we have a lot to do before you get married tomorrow afternoon.” She went on.

Camberley’s head jerked up and she looked terrified.

“Don’t worry.” Nova Prime assured her, “We will take care of everything.”

Camberley sat back, looking overwhelmed and I touched her should briefly, making her jump and flinch away from me.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said softly, as I turned to leave, wanting to apologize for scaring her. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

Camberley gave me a small smile as I followed Nova Prime out of the room.

Once the door closed behind us and we started walking down the hall “Well congratulations Garthan.” She told me, as we nodded at some passing Nova Corp guards, “We got yourself a bride and promotion all in one day.”

“Excuse me, Nova Prime.” a doctor called out to us, “But about the Terran…”

“You will release her tomorrow morning as planned, Denarian Saal will pick her up and take her to the courthouse so they can be married.” Nova Prime explained to him, “I’ll send someone to help her get ready.”

“She’s getting married.” The doctor repeated, as he glanced at my name tag on my uniform, “To you?”

“It’s the only way to keep her safe and help her settle into life on Xandar.” I replied, feeling wrong for what I was doing even though it was the right thing to do.

“Ahh so a marriage of convenience.” The doctor muttered, “Then I am going to give her a birth control implant, since you will be planning on consummating the marriage, correct?’”

My jaw dropped again, I had not even let myself think as far ahead as bedding her, but I would have to, to consummate the marriage. “It couldn’t hurt.” I agreed, flushing slightly. I didn’t even know if she would want kids. I knew nothing about my intended. “I mean yes we will be.”

“It could hurt her if she were to have kids right away.” The doctor stressed, “Her body needs time to acclimatize to our world. Please wait for at least another year before you start a family. Preferably two years.”

I was alarmed that she would have to wait so long until we started a family, not that I had been thinking of it before but now it was starting to take up residence in my mind. Especially the trying part. “Why so long Doctor Drunn?”

He sighed, “I shouldn’t be telling you this but as I have been reporting to Nova Prime about her recovery and you are to be married…. She had some serious trauma before she got to Xandar. And her medical care was lacking. Add to the extreme malnutrition, her body was really slow to recover and we hit quite a few bumps on the way.”

“But she is fine now, correct?” Nova Prime asked the doctor.

“Yes, physically she is fine. Someone should keep an eye on her, but that job falls to you now Denarian Saal.” Dr Drunn replied.

“Thank you doctor.” Nova Prime replied as she steered me towards the door, “Now if you will excuse us, we have lots to do.”

As we left the hospital, Nova Prime looked at me, “You need to go prepare for tomorrow.” She told me. “You’d better get going.”

“What all do I need?” I asked rather desperately.

“A suit, well your military uniform would be best.” She mused, “Rings, you lived alone, so you will probably need to get some stuff for the house, like food and such. She will need clothes.”

I must have looked panicked because she sighed, “Go get your house ready for your bride. Find some rings. I will handle the dress and find some clothing for her.”

“Thank you Nova Prime.” I replied as I hurried to do her bidding.

*****

**_Camberley’s POV_ ** ****

And just like that, I was set to be married. Tomorrow.

“What just happened?” I asked myself out loud.

“Nova Prime happened.” Someone replied and I shrieked, immediately hiding and cowering away from the intruder.

“I’m sorry Camberley.” Dr Drunn said, slowly approaching me with his hands up in a placating gesture. “I thought that you heard me come in.”

“It’s alright Dr Drunn.” I replied shakily, “I was just….. I just agreed to marry a man I just _met_. I mean I don’t _do_ stuff like this.”

“I’ve never even had a one-night stand before.” I whispered, “And no I am going to _marry_ someone that I just met?! And considering that he is obviously part of the Nova Corps, I think that it is safe to assume that he is _definitely_ not a Terran?”

Dr Drunn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pondered what to say.

“Ok I am going to bypass the one-night stand comment and get to the rest.” He replied, “Yes you agreed to marry this man, and honestly as sudden and controversial as it is, you won’t be alone… I’ve heard you crying at night.”

I looked down at his words, I thought that I had been quiet enough that no one would hear me crying.

“It’s alright that you are sad and mourn for your old life Camberley, but don’t let the grief control you.” Dr Drunn said gently.

I nodded and gave him a little smile, as I waited for him to continue.

“As for the rest, yes he is not a Terran, he is Xandarian.” Dr Drunn continued. “And while I do not know Denarian Saal, I did inquire around about him.”

“And?” I asked him timidly, needing to know something about the man that I just agreed to spend the rest of my life with.

“He’s a man that dedicated his life to the military.” Dr. Drunn replied, “To the Nova Corps and never slowed down to marry before. He is well respected and known to be fiercely loyal.”

“Ok.a..y.yy.” I said slowly, “That’s something. That’s more than I knew before.”

“But it’s not _knowing_ him.” Dr Drunn finished my unspoken sentence. “I know. In due time child.”

He reached out to touch my arm but stopped at my flinch.

“I did want to talk to you about one thing.” He went on gently, looking sad that I was still flinching when someone tried to touch me, even him after seeing me every day for six months, as `he was really the only man who I felt somewhat comfortable around. “I want to talk to you about birth control…”

He continued talking but I am certain that my heart stopped the moment that he said that, as I had never even considered the sexual aspect of marriage. The thought of sex, let alone kids, never even crossed my mind. All I was thinking was that I would have a roof over my head tomorrow night, rather than an alien sky. And marriages must be consummated, so tomorrow night I would have too…. And I never had sex with a guy who I did not know. Ever.

“Camberley!” I could dimly hear someone calling me, “Camberley come back. Camberley.”

Blinking my eyes, I could see Dr. Drunn crouched in front of me, gently rubbing my arms as he tried to bring me back to the present.

Pulling away from his touch, rubbed my face with my hands.

“I’m sorry Dr. Drunn.” I mumbled. “When you said birth control, I short circuited. I never even thought about that part of marriage. And now it’s all that I can think about.”

“It’s alright Camberley.” Dr Drunn replied, “I could see that I lost you right away. And…”

He gently touched my hand, causing me to look up at him suddenly, to preoccupied to even flinch from his touch. Once he saw that he had my full attention he continued speaking.

“If he is as honorable as I have heard, he will not rush things. But the marriage will have to be consummated. And I have advised him, and now I am advising you to wait at least two years before you start trying for kids. Your body needs to adjust to Xandar, especially after all the trauma that it went through. I am going to give you an implant that will protect pregnancy, if that’s alright with you?”

I nodded as he talked, feeling somewhat at ease after what he had told me. Though all that he said about my husband to be remains to be seen.

“I’ll put the order in right away.” Dr Drunn told me as he got up, “It’s a quick procedure.”

“Thank you Dr. Drunn.” I whispered, suddenly exhausted. “But kids are possible between the two of us? I mean we are different species…”

“Yes Camberley, kids are possible when the time comes.” He said gently “Now get some rest before the procedure, then after that, I want you to turn in early, you will need the sleep.”

“Oh.” He added as an afterthought as he typed something out on his tablet like thingamajig, “While they are putting in the implant, I think we should put in an updated translator chip, the one that you have is rather primitive.”

“My what?” I asked, thoroughly confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Your translator chip?” he replied, “It’s in your neck, right below your left ear.”

Reaching up a shaking hand, I ran my fingers over my neck, not feeling anything that could be a chip, but feeling a slight scar that I never had before.

“When did I get that?” I asked, “Who put it in?”

Dr Drunn gave me a confused look, “You didn’t know?” he said slowly, and I shook my head.

“Well whenever a slaver abducts someone, they put a universal translator into the slaves neck, so they can understand and speak all the various languages throughout the galaxy, it all gets translated into your native language.” He explained, “You were probably unconscious and never even realized that it was installed….. but didn’t you wonder why you could understand everyone?”

“Yes and no.” I whispered as I rubbed at my neck, “I just thought that English really was a universal language.”

“Does… does it have a tracker?” I asked desperately, scared that the Grandmaster knew where I was and was just bidding his time to come get me.

“Sometimes it does.” He admitted, “Though I doubt that yours does, it seems to be a cheaper version of the normal ones. And even if it did, you are safe on Xandar. No one would dare try to come take back a slave who has taken refuge on Xandar.”

I blinked as two tears rolled down my cheek. I was terrified that he knew where I was and I did not even know what the Grandmaster looked like.

“It’s alright Camberley.” He assured me, “You will have a new translator, with no tracker in it, and a birth control implant within the hour. Then you can get a good night’s sleep and start your new life tomorrow. You will be alright. I will go put the orders in now.”

“Thank you Dr. Drunn.” I whispered again as I crawled into my bed, trying to wrap my mind around all the sudden changes. Translator chips. Birth control implants. Marriage. Marriage to an alien. But I am also the alien. Translator chip. He could find me… at this point I didn’t even try to stop the tears. I just rolled on my side, hugged my pillow and cried it all out.

“I used to fret that I would never get married.” I thought to myself as I fell into a fitful sleep. “And now I am marrying an alien… to hide from another alien..”

*****


End file.
